Assassin Being Hunted?
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: Night raid's members usually have a very sad past, but Tatsumi doesn't. In this story, Tatsumi has a darker past. He is being hunted, by someone very close to him. Why is this man hunting him and what would everyone close to Tatsumi do? This Tatsumi is stronger than normal. Sorry, I suck at summaries


_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I just started reading Akame ga kiru and I thought it was great, but there don't seem to be many fan fictions on the subject.**_

_**I thought of this while reading the manga.**_

**_It will stray from the original story line, but I will try and keep it on the same course though._**

**_A few changes may happen if I so decide it to be so. _**

**_And the background I have given Tatsumi is purely the result of my over active imagination._**

**_I hope you will all enjoy this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga kiru or the characters._**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

There was fire everywhere.

Peoples screams are the only thing you could hear for miles.

but mixed in there was laughter.

The laughter of the people who were slaughtering the innocent.

Out of those flames came a teen-aged boy caring a brown hair child on his back.

The child was probably no older than 5 years old.

They walked away from the burning village.

As the teen-aged boy set down the child he coughed up blood.

The teen-aged boy then said to the child, "Run Tatsumi, Before I lose control of the soul that possessed me,"

"No brother, lets go together. I have never been on my own!" The child pleaded while crying.

The teen-aged brother just smiled at the child.

"Tatsumi, one day you will find a family that will take care of you, but you will have to repay them," The teen-aged brother started to ramble on.

"You will make friends and they will help you get strong."

"But brother, I want you to teach me how to get stronger," The child still crying pleaded to his brother who was now coughing even more blood.

The brother's hair started to turn black and drop from it's original position, covering his eyes completely.

"Listen Tatsumi, You should already be dead, but I saved you, do you understand?" The teen-aged brother asked.

The child nodded watching his brother skin start to turn whiter than it already was.

"The soul that is trying to posses me is the grim reaper's, because our personalities are similar, our souls will fuse and I will not be the brother you once knew," The teen-aged brother said while trying to look to calm the child down.

"I will have to go to sleep and let this process take it's course, but when I wake up I will be someone else, and I will try and find you, just not in the way you want to believe," The brother said as he started to pant and cough up more blood.

The brother now handed the child an envelope and said to the boy calmly, "Now, I want you to promise me that you will not open this envelope until you find that family or when you find friends alright? and do not tell anyone that you came from this village, they will chase you out and they will try and use you so you must not tell anyone, got it?"

The child nodded.

"Now run, run far away from this place and find friends and your new family," The brother said while standing up and turned around to face the burning village.

Just as the child started to turn and run the brother yelled out to the child, "And Tatsumi, we will meet again, I promise you that!"

The child then started running and yelled, "You better"

Soon after yelling that the child was off into the distance where the brother could no longer see him.

The brother sighed as he smiled and said to himself, "I can't believe a 5 year old boy could understand all that,"

He just stared at the village as it burned to the ground before falling to the ground.

"Well, he'll be alright, now I just need to worry about myself," the brother said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The child kept on running like the brother had told him too.

He stopped running and started to walk as he felt he was a safe distance away from the village.

He started to walked the rest of the time, only taking small break and not even taking time to sleep.

After days and days of walking away from the village he soon feel over and passed out from all the walking he was doing.

The child woke up and there in front of him was an old man.

The child let out a little yelp before the man asked, "Hello child, It seems you have been through quite a bit."

The child nodded.

"Child what's your name?" The old man asked.

"Tatsumi," The child replied back

"Well Tatsumi, do you have a home nearby or a family to go to?" The old man asked again.

Tatsumi shook his head signalling that he did not have any of the stated.

"Well would you like to stay with us then, we have a few kids your age that I think you would get along with quite well," The old man said

"Alright," Tatsumi said.

The old man then introduced Tatsumi to two child.

The female child was called Sayo and the male child called Ieyasu.

* * *

Years Later

"Alright cheif, were off to the capital!" Tatsumi said with a grin on his face.

Ieyasu and Sayo were both smiling at there friend who they had known for most of their lives now.

They were all in their teens now.

The village chief then gave Tatsumi a little wooden figure and said, "Keep this on you at all time and when the time comes,"

Tatsumi the interrupted by saying, "When the time come sell it right?!"

"NO!" the village chief stated angrily.

"keep this on you at all times. God will surely save you," The chief then said with a smile.

"Thanks chief, Will do!" Tatsumi said before running off with Ieyasu and Sayo.

* * *

_**So that was my first chapter.**_

_**I hope you all liked it.**_

_**See you next chapter I hope.**_


End file.
